


Modo automático

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hari-San | Chespie's Coma, Post Act IV, Sad, The Strongest Mega Evolution Act IV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Basado en el final del Acto IV de los especiales de mega evolución.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin, Manon | Mairin & Hari-san | Chespie, Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone & Manon | Mairin





	Modo automático

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos minutos me tranquilicé de mi mezcla de emociones sobre PKMN XY&Z y Strongest Mega Evolution Act IV y me decidí a escribir un drabble sobre como quedó después del Acto IV, no elegí poner Marissonshipping como pareja porque básicamente no es centrado en eso, aunque con lo que paso en ese Acto puede atribuirse que es un drabble Marisson, Cómo sea.

El pitido volvía a sonar igual que hace unos segundos, acompasado, confirmando que Chespy aún seguía con vida y fuera de peligro pero a la vez le dejaba un frió en su cuerpo.  
  
La culpa la estaba carcomiendo lentamente.  
  
Parpadeo un poco, fijo si mirada en el cuerpo brillante de su pokémon, conectado a maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, su expresión era complicada de descifrar, no podía decir con claridad si estaba afligido, pero tampoco era una de tranquilidad, no era dolor, no era paz.  
  
No era nada.  
  
La puerta fue abierta irrumpiendo en el silencio, pero no en la conciencia de ella.  
  
— Hey, Mairin… — Habló Steven casi en un susurro, preparó su mejor sonrisa, pero ella apenas si notó su presencia.  
  
Mairin estaba sentada en una silla acolchada, con la espalda curvada hacia adelante, una manta estaba sobre sus piernas, a solo centímetros de la cama, solo miraba al vació, y en su mente el pitido de la maquina acallaba su culpa.  
  
— ¿Has comido algo? —Volvió a preguntar esta vez tocando el hombro de la joven, — ¿Me escuchas?  
  
Un murmullo alcanzó a escuchar proveniente de la joven, se acercó a ella para poder oír algo de sus susurros.  
  
— Lo siento… Chespy… Alain… Lo… lo siento… por ser una…  
  
— ¡Mairin! —Le regaño Steven agitando su hombro con su mano, la mirada de ella viajo hasta su rostro.  
  
No había brillo en ellos, no había emoción, carecía de vida.  
  
El pitido continuo acompasado, pausado, lento e inerte, Steven soltó el hombro de ella, escuchando ese sonido mecánico y los murmullos de la entristecida Mairin a lo lejos, su cuerpo seguía en aquella posición, la manta se había resbalado de sus piernas.  
  
— ¿Está…?  
  
— En moto automático— Respondió Lyssandre detrás del campeón de Hoenn. Este se volteó asustado por Mairin.  
  
— ¿Qué es eso?  
  
— es como un estado de shock pero ella no está consiente, está sumida en su tristeza y culpa, déjala sola, no hay manera de que te responda algo— El Sr. Lyssandre abrió la puerta para que el campeón saliera junto a él.  
  
En el pasillo ambos hombres caminaron en silencio, Steven preocupado por el estado de Mairin y Chespy, Lyssandre tenía cosas más grandes en mente.  
  
— No entiendo por qué Alain no ha venido a verla— Reclamó el campeón frunciendo el ceño.  
  
— Trabajo, está muy ocupado, y debe cumplir con eso, salió lo antes posible para terminarlo antes— La sonrisa relajando del hombre le calmó, y por momentos esa respuesta acalló sus reclamos.  
  
El pitido seguía, agravando su culpa y su preocupación.  
  
— Lo siento… Chespy… Alain…


End file.
